What the Heart Wants
by Just Me and My Vamps
Summary: Bella has a situation. She's torn between 2 lovers. But not the usual suspects.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this happened I was up last night and I thought of a really cool situation. I am not abandoning my other story but this one is going to be about 5 chapters long. It's basically about Edward, Bella and Carlisle. It's about Bella being in a sticky situation with 2 men. One she hates and the other she adores. I guess you can kind of see who will be who. So enough with the blah blah blah ………**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Isabella Swan

This is the last time. I swear. This is the last time I let this bastard in my bed. I can't believe I let

him play me like this who does he think he is. I should just kick him out right now. Look at him

sleeping like a baby. Huh he should after what I just did for him. Not to say that I was the only

one working. It was equal. That's why I let him back because of his superb bedding skills.

Yes that's it. That's why. I don't love him or anything. Or do I? "He's a player you know that

Bella" I told myself. But why is he so talented with his tongue? "Don't whine silly girl" I spoke to

myself again. I need to stop having conversations with myself. Maybe Rose was right therapy is

best for me.

But back to the situation, the situation that's in my bed. That situation is Edward Mason. This

Mason character and I had been seeing each other for a year and a half. I say had because I

ended the relationship 6 months ago. He just decided to pop back into my life when he seen

that I was moving on. We technically weren't together. We were more than friends but less

than girlfriend and boyfriend. We started seeing each other just as something to do. We were

2 mature adults. We had needs and we both found each other attractive. We didn't want a

relationship. Well I didn't at first but just getting to know him made me long for more. But he

did not want that. He liked our arrangement. And for about 3 months I accepted that hoping to

change his mind. My mother always told me you can't change a man who doesn't want to

change. But I thought that once he saw how good we were together he would want the

relationship like I did.

There I was pushing 25 years old and I had not had a real healthy relationship since I was 17. So

what was I to do? I left his sorry ass. I met this new guy. Carlisle Cullen who is sweet and kind.

But he's a little older. He's 36 years old. But we make it work. He's been married before. He

recently got a divorce because issues that he would not discuss with me. He says he doesn't

want to dwell on the past but focus on the future. We recently attended a party for the

president of one of the most prestigious law firms in Seattle. I ran in to Penny. Not thinking

when Carlisle invited me that Penny would be in attendance. Edward is a lawyer and Carlisle is a

doctor. Edward's family came from old money so did Carlisle's. I felt so stupid at the time why

didn't I think that the rich knew the rich. But anyway I went to the party if that's what you

would call it. It was more like a bragging feast. The guys bragged about the annual pay increase

and the women talked about what they wore and how much their dear hubby paid for it. I did

not know that Edward would be there in all his glorious godlike beauty. So he saw me with

Carlisle and flipped out. But held his composure until the evening was over. But thank God

Carlisle saved me. He wanted to know how we knew each other. I told him how we met the

truth. At my gallery were I worked as a buyer. And that is indeed how we met. What happed

the following weeks? He didn't need to know. Edward just looked at me .Projecting angry and

jealous waves at me. I couldn't understand why he was mad. We weren't together; we never

were if I was honest with myself. So here I seat leaning on my elbow looking at Edward himself.

He was supposed to be Carlisle but he was called into the hospital last minute, How Penny got

in my bed, I don't know. I mean I know but I know this has to stop.

**It's short. Like I said it's going to be 5 chapters. Next Chapter will explain how Edward got into Bella's bed. So let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this the night before chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

That Night

_That Night Just a Little Earlier_

I was preparing for Carlisle's arrival, when I heard a knock at the door. I had my sexy robe open. Under my robe I had on a pure white lingerie set. Carlisle always loved me in white. He said it made me look pure and virginal. As I walked to the door I checked my hair and makeup. But when I opened the door the person on the other side was not Carlisle. The person on the other side of the door was no other that my former lover Edward Cullen. He pushed the door open farther. He looked me up and down and gave me his trade mark crooked smile. That smile used to make my panties drop, but today it didn't have that same effect.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him. He just looked at me. He was wearing a black 3 piece suit. I loved him in 3 piece suits. I regret the day I told him to start wearing them.

"Hey beautiful expecting me?" he asked. Omg as if. Who did he think he was? He just walks in my home and makes comments like that.

"Listen Carlisle's coming over and I need you gone" I told him. He smiled again. What the hell was wrong with him? I need to get him out of here. Just when I was about to cut into him my phone rang. I ran to catch it before it went to voice mail.

"Hello" I answered slightly out of breath. Reminder move phone to the hall.

"Hey honey what took so long? And why are you out of breath? What were you doing without me?" he asked. I couldn't help but here his light chuckles through every question he asked.

"The phone was too far. So what's up?" I asked. I really needed to know what time to expect him. I could not chance him running into Edward. He already questioned me about our relationship at the party.

"About that I can't make it tonight there's an emergency at the hospital and I'm needed. I hope that's ok love" He said. I couldn't help but to be sad. We had lunch yesterday but no sex. We hadn't done that in 14 days 7 hours and 28 seconds. I'm not some sex addict, but when you've been used to getting good lovin its hard to go without. When Edward and I called it quits. I only waited a month before having Carlisle.

"I know things happen, but could you try to get off early?" I asked. Then the guilt kicked in. I was sacrificing someone else's life so I could have some dick. Though good dick still it was someone's life.

"Baby I can't tomorrow I promise. Will make a date out of it huh. We can go to that Italian restaurant you like. And I'll get you that cheese cake you like. And after that we can have a little fun in my Jacuzzi. Now love how does that sound?" he asked. That did sound good.

"Ok but you have to use the bubbles and a massage" I told him. If I had to wait another day he would have to work. He hated bubble in the Jacuzzi but I loved him. It reminded me of when I was small and my mum would make me a bubble bath.

"Ok deal. I gotta go love "he said. It hurt to say good bye. I really wanted to see Carlisle tonight. I hung up the phone feeling sad. Next thing I know Edward is wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me to him. I couldn't help it his touch made me crazy. Edward and I always had passion. We communicated well but not like Carlisle and I. Edward and I had fire and I felt sexy with him. He also made me feel safe a secure. He started kissing my neck and I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Edward stop" I said. Not really meaning it and I think he knew that. He held me tighter and his kisses were moving farther down.

"Please Edward "I begged. I wanted him to stop. But did I really? I didn't and he knew it.

"Bella don't fight it. You know how I can make you feel" he said in low and seductive voice. I'm glad I couldn't see his eyes he would have probably dazzled me. He scooped me up and carried me to my bedroom. A room he knew inside and out. He layed me on the bed opening my robe. As he stared down at my body I felt self conscious. I know he has probably seen my body many of times but I always felt that way. I started to blush and he murmured "beautiful". He always knew how to worship my body. Wait a minute I have Carlisle. I could stop this I should stop this. But I don't think I want to stop this.

He lifted my legs and kissed every single toe. Kissing my ankles and calf's moving up to my thighs. He licked the insides of my thighs. I was lost in the sensation. This man knew my body inside and out. He moved his hands up my outer thighs and pulled on my panties which were now drenched.

When he removed them he spread my legs apart and stuck his finger inside of me. I gasped it was so unexpected. He took his finger out of me and put it in his mouth.

"Bella I missed you" was all he said before his tongue dove into my center. I couldn't control my moans. He worked his way up to my clit and started to give it firm licks while fingers probed me. It felt so good I had to close my eyes. I gripped his hair and he pulled away.

"Look at me" he said in a demanding tone. I did what he wanted and we locked eyes. I saw lust, longing and something else. I couldn't place that last emotion. He went back to work on my pussy. After that awesome orgasm I layed down on the bed and tried to regain my composure. But Edward had other ideas. He reopened my legs and positioned himself between my legs.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm about to fuck you properly. Now on to more important things. Are you still on the pill?" He asked. He acted like I was supposed to know that he wanted to fuck. Well I did but that beside the point.

"Oh no you don't mister. I have a man" I told him.

"Did you have a man when I was eating your pussy?"He asked. I was speechless by his remark, the audacity of him speaking to me like that.

"Listen Edward that was a uhhhhhh" was all I could say while he pushed his cock inside of me. OMG it felt so good.

He started to move and we found a rhythm that worked. But I wanted to feel more.

"Edward I want it from the back" I purred. He pulled out and I turned around so he could enter me. I was on cloud none as he fucked me.

"Harder baby harder" I screamed. The grunts and moans we made echoed throughout my bed room.

"Oh Bella …..So tight….Sooo" He grunted out.

"I'm coming" I screamed as me orgasm took over moments later he came. He pulsed inside of me so hard. Thank god I was on birth control.

He fell on top of me breathing heavy. I promise I won't do this again.

**Ok chapters 2 tell me what you guys think. Please review and check out My Bittersweet marriage. Lingerie that Bella wore is on my profile along with a survey. Thank you to all for showing love. **


End file.
